


万事可乐

by wsmd



Category: TF家族
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 陈泗旭乙女向
Relationships: Chen Sixu/You





	万事可乐

很少有人知道阿泗喜欢音乐。

阿泗是刚来我们学校没多久的转校生，被安排和我坐在一起，看起来不太好接触，喜欢双手插兜，不爱说话，朋友也不多，自习课经常戴着耳机趴在桌子上睡觉。

我和他乘同一班公交车回家，在车站的时候我看着他的背影犹豫着要不要上前打招呼，49路公交车摇摇晃晃地来了，我俩一前一后地上车，只有最后一排恰好还有两个空座位，于是我们就像在教室里一样坐在最后，我打开音乐播放器，正解着缠成一团糟的耳机线，冷不丁一颗毛茸茸的脑袋凑过来，那天他说的第一句话是：“你也喜欢陈泗旭啊？”

陈泗旭是一个知名的音乐人，唱作俱佳，歌曲都很有深度，是我最喜欢的歌手。我还以为阿泗不爱听歌，意外的是我俩的歌单重合率竟然高达百分之九十。——话说回来，又有谁不爱音乐呢。

于是这仿佛就成了我们之间心照不宣的秘密。有时我和他会共享耳机，听一些上世纪的老情歌，耳旁是女歌手低柔的声线，空气中却交汇着滚烫的呼吸，不经意对上目光，他的眼神澄澈纯粹，流动着一条平静深邃的河流。

后来我发现阿泗其实有许多普通男孩的爱好。比如他喜欢打游戏，从王者荣耀到绝地求生，每一款游戏都打得很好。比如他喜欢吃炸鸡块和碳酸饮料，尤其是在夏天，他的桌子上总有冰可乐，有的时候会在我不注意的时候拿冰可乐贴我的脸，看到我受惊的模样就笑得眉眼弯弯。

他笑起来很好看。平常有几分冷冽的气质变得柔和，像一朵云，让人忍不住想伸手去抓，可也知道云在下一秒就变成了风，除了他自己，谁也抓不住。

但是阿泗很少笑。

准确来说，他很少对不亲近的人笑。阿泗有个弟弟，小家伙很黏哥哥，阿泗也很宠他，偶尔晚上能在小区里看到他背着弟弟散步，男孩子宽阔的肩膀像是连绵的群山，夏夜的晚风吹拂着，他的几缕黑发在橘红色的晚霞里软软地晃动着。

他对于小孩的耐心超乎我的想象。弟弟有时候无理取闹地撒娇，他也笑着去哄，没有半点不耐烦的样子，全是温柔甜蜜，这样的纵容才让弟弟有底气冲他发发无伤大雅的小脾气。在便利店买两个冰淇淋，全递到弟弟手里，然后趁弟弟不注意就抹一点冰淇淋在弟弟的鼻尖，弟弟气得挥着小拳头要打他，他逃得很快，幼稚地玩猫追老鼠的游戏。

我不知道我是不是他亲近的人之一，我只卑微地祈祷我不是他不亲近的人之一。

冬天来得很快，说实话我有点讨厌冬天，穿着厚重的冬装，行动不便，还要早起上学。好在阿泗每天都会和我一起等49路公交车，他家离我家只隔着一幢楼，我小心翼翼地收拾好窃喜，在茫茫的大雾中同他一起等待着公交车，有一搭没一搭地闲聊几句，时间能被快速消磨，于是又不希望公交车来，最好所有的49路公交车都故障，只剩下我和阿泗在这个小小的车站里共度缓慢的时光。

可我又无比清楚地明白，他从来不属于任何人。他的身后有浩瀚的宇宙，无垠的星辰大海。

下雨的时候，他在教学楼后面空无一人的音乐教室角落拨弄着吉他，雨声哗啦啦，仿佛天地间都是他的和声和伴奏。

他唱毛不易的《消愁》：“三巡酒过你在角落/固执地唱着苦涩的歌/听他在喧嚣里被淹没/你拿起酒杯对自己说/一杯敬朝阳/一杯敬月光/唤醒我的向往温柔了寒窗/于是可以不回头地逆风飞翔/不怕心头有雨/眼底有霜/一杯敬故乡/一杯敬远方/守着我的善良催着我成长/所以南北的路从此不再漫长/灵魂不再无处安放……”

这哪里是消愁，他这分明又让我更愁。我好像看不透他，倚着门我有些悲伤地想，阿泗到底是个怎样的人呢？他发现了我，就笑着冲我招手，然后理所当然地我成为他唯一的听众，他问我想听什么，我有很多私心，可我最后点了陈泗旭的第一首原创歌曲。

他们的灵魂很契合，再也没有什么能比得上这一刻的欢乐。我听过阿泗的原创，那是超越他年龄的才华，他像是个天生的歌手，他用音符创作内心的世界，一颗透明热忱的赤子之心，一座馥郁芬芳的隐秘花园，再用歌词来填补空隙。他是诗人，他不用流浪，他在月光下吟唱世人的谎。我想阿泗以后也会成为一个像陈泗旭那么优秀的音乐人，这个时刻的到来并不会久远。

在那之前，还有一些值得开心的小事。

有一天上完体育课，他又拿着瓶可乐过来，是百事的，扔到我怀里说了句“请你喝”就双手插兜走了。

等我喝完了那瓶百事可乐，透明的瓶身上浮现出熟悉的字体，用黑色记号笔龙飞凤舞地写着什么，字迹颇为潦草，但我还是轻易地辨认出来了。

他写的是“我中意你”。

口袋里手机轻轻震动了一下，我掏出来看到阿泗发给我的消息——

“因为你，别说百事可乐，万事皆可乐。”


End file.
